When I Learnt To Fly
by electric-ashes
Summary: POV. Miyako looks back on when she first transformed into Bubbles and when she first met Blossom.


When I Learnt To Fly

* * *

"Why are you friends with Momoko?" is a question that I was often asked. By people in other classes of course. I doubt that the people in my class could imagine us ever being apart. I certainly feel like that we've always been together. Momoko is like the sister that I've never had. The people in my class never asked why we are friends but they did ask how we became friends. 

I never knew how to answer that question. Partially because we're suppose to keep our identities as the Powerpuff Girls Z a secret but mostly because I don't exactly know how it happened. I know that it wasn't because we were both Powerpuff Girls. That was how we met not how we became friends. In fact when I first met Momoko I was worried that we may never be friends.

Well I say "when I first met Momoko," what I really meant was "when Bubbles first met Blossom". When we first met we weren't really acting like ourselves. I definitely wasn't. I couldn't help it though.

How do I explain it...

You know how when I transform, the only thing that really changes is my clothes yet no one can tell that me and Bubbles are the same person. Well not even I can tell that 'Miyako' and 'Bubbles' are the same person. When I'm Bubbles and look in a mirror I see Bubbles, not me. When I speak I hear Bubbles' voice, not mine. I even think of myself as 'Bubbles' not 'Miyako' and people would have to refer to me as 'Bubbles' to get my attention.

I suppose the reason I wasn't acting like myself the first time I became Bubbles was because everything felt so new. I felt like that I was seeing things for the first time with brand new eyes, hearing things for the first time with brand new ears, even the cool breeze which I didn't notice before now felt new and refreshing. It was like I had just been born, only this time I could comprehend what I was feeling.

Of course that only happened the first time I became Bubbles. The other times I transformed I wasn't taken by surprise so I felt more like myself.

Anyway, since everything felt so new when I first became Bubbles I also had a newfound curiosity for... well, everything really! I didn't really care about why a new outfit came flying from the sky or how I suddenly became so athletic and energetic. I spent my first moments as Bubbles skipping along taking in the sights and sounds that I used to take for granted but seemed like something new and wondrous. I talked or sang to myself the entire time to get aquatinted to the new voice that I was unfamiliar with. I stopped occasionally to sample the food which I probably tasted a million times before or introduce myself to everyone even if they were complete strangers or someone I already knew. I even stopped to play with animals who I could now understand as if they were human.

I wonder what Blossom's first impression of me was when she first saw me as Bubbles. I should really ask Momoko about that one day.

As for my first impression of Blossom, she struck me as the type of person who didn't know how to have fun. I thought she was the type who grew up too fast and forgotten how to be a kid. I was genuinely awed by how smart she was. So much so I didn't question her judgement even if I didn't completely understand what was going on.

I knew right away I wanted to be friends with her more then anyone else. But I had a feeling that she didn't think very highly of me.

For example, when I saved Blossom from Mojo she didn't thank me for it. Instead she criticized me for using my weapon improperly. I wasn't upset about that though. I was more curious about how she thought I should use my weapon.

It wasn't just that one incident either. I couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable expression on her face when she was sitting next to me on the van ride to the lab, nor could I ignore the odd looks she gave me when I said something obvious or when I asked something stupid.

That all changed we discovered a new ability. While the grown ups were studying Peach I attempted to talk to Blossom, to try and be friends with her. But she didn't really want to though. She must decide that it would've been rude to say that so she just nodded along while giving an uncomfortable, insincere smile. At one point during the one sided conversation I noticed that she was floating. When I pointed it out to Blossom she gave me another odd look. But when she looked down at herself she was shocked for a brief second. She stretched out her arms and legs and bounced up and down to check if there was anything underneath her. She chuckled softly to herself when she realised that she wasn't sitting on anything.

I knew that we could jump really high from all the skipping I did earlier but I had no idea that we could defy gravity altogether. I immediately asked her how she was doing it. Blossom gave me the first sincere smile since we met and assured me that it was easy and said to follow her. Without thinking I jumped up to follow her when she propelled herself upwards. Before I realised that I wasn't going down again, Blossom changed direction and I followed suit.

We flew higher and higher until we reached the ceiling of the rather spacious and open room after which we flew off in any random direction. We didn't try to do anything fancy and we were probably just flying around in circles but we didn't care, we were just enjoying the surreal experience of not being tied to the ground. When we grew accustomed to the alien sensation of weightlessness we came down and landed near a sleeping Mojo. The rush we got from our flight hadn't completely worn off yet and we were still smiling as brightly as the sun itself.

It was at that point that I knew that maybe we could be friends after all.


End file.
